mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Peppermint Candy
|image = file:Crafting_Item_ .png |available = Level 23 |crafted in = Candy Factory |crafting time = 04:00:00 |market cost range = 1,073 - 1,788 |skyship requirements = 1-2 per order |craftingrecipe1 = Hot Pepper |craftingrecipenum1 = 1 |craftingrecipe2 = Sugar |craftingrecipenum2 = 2 |neededtocraftcustom = N/A |xp=14 |relateditemtitle1 = Previous Item |relateditem1 = Cactus |relateditemtitle2 = Next Item |relateditem2 = Glitter |relateditemtitle3 = Previous in Structure |relateditem3 = Amber Lollipop |relateditemtitle4 = Next in Structure |relateditem4 = Sour Ice Drops }} is the third Candy Factory Crafting Item and overall 23rd Crafting Item to be unlocked in the game, along with Cactus. Its market price is 1,073 - 1,788 . It is unlocked at Level 23. Description The Crafting Item is a small red candy wrapped in blue plastic, wrapped in a way to most typical candy. It also appears to have a "beard" that seems to somehow reflect the fact that it is made with Hot Pepper. Uses As an end-product, no Crafting Items require s. However, s can be used to feed monsters and fill out Skyship orders, if any of them ask for any. Crafting To craft an , 1 Hot Pepper ( ) and 2 Sugars ( ) are required to be made and processed in the Candy Factory. Starting crafting of a requires dragging the " " icon into the Structure once. Once a has been collected from crafting it, it rewards 14 per . Market availability Purchasability is quite a bit harder to find since Version 1.8.0., though it won’t take a really long time to get your hands on some. Peppermint Candy usually dosen’t sell straight away, but a little while after it will. Sellability Historically, Peppermint Candy didn't sell very well, even at minimum price. This however since changed after Version 1.8.0., when game balancing became more prominent. Nowadays, Peppermint Candy is quite sellable, even at maximum price. Skyship requirements Peppermint Candy is rather difficult to make, considering the fact that the moderately difficult-to-craft Hot Pepper (but ironically is quite easy to buy in the Market) need to be crafted and the fact the crafting times of Peppermint Candy combined is a very long time to take from scratch. So the Skyship may ask for 1-2 Peppermint Candies per order, summing up to 3 or 6 per shipment. Strategy Peppermint Candy makes a good alternative to selling straight-on Hot Peppers, as Peppermint Candy will sell much better than Hot Peppers themselves. To mass-produce Peppermint Candies, craft a mass-production of Sugars (see Sugar #Strategy for more info on crafting mass-production of Sugar. Wait every 20-30 minutes, depending on the Masher level, for another batch of two Sugars. Then use your Hot Pepper(s) for those Sugars to be consumed; such Hot Peppers can either be direct from your Vault or bought from the Market. Producing from scratch The following table shows the list of Crafting Items involved in production of s. It shows what Structures are required, what Crafting Items are being involved in each Structure, what recipes are required in each Structure, the total Crafting Items required to make the required ingredient Crafting Item(s) from scratch, the crafting time of the Crafting Items, and the total time required to make each ingredient Crafting Item from scratch. Cumulative time for crafting a single is 5 hours, excluding the time taken to obtain Hot Pepper. Notes *This Crafting Item is the first Crafting Item to require Hot Peppers. Category:Candy Factory